A Yin&Yang Balance
by atomicsh0ck
Summary: Ten Jack/Roger drabbles based on the 10 song meme. Ranges from humorous fluff to disturbing.


**A/N: I'm writing again! This time it's a JackRoger version of the 10 songs meme, if you don't recognize it...**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
><strong>2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.<strong>  
><strong>3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)<strong>  
><strong>(Except I cheated this so hard and probably pressed replay a million times to continue one, I finally felt so inspired! And then the last three were really one..)<strong>  
><strong>4. Do ten of these, then post.<strong>

1. Luka Megurine – Palette

"_Even when my voice was sad, my quiet laugh thought I was glad_

_The only thing I could think of, a brightly colored palette"_

The hunt was on again tonight, and just like every other, Roger was stealing quick glances at Jack. He was beautiful, really. The red in his hair shone like fire in the sun. After so many sunburns, his skin finally settled into a dark brown. His icy, intense blue eyes when he returned the stare. The pink tinge his cheeks would take as he faced away. Jack was every emotion, every color, every single thing Roger couldn't be, and he was beautiful for it.

2. Asking Alexandria – Morte et Dabo

"_Your world will crumble, and fall from the skies  
>Blood will spill, and rain upon the earth"<em>

Ralph would die tonight. Roger couldn't help but feel giddy every time he thought about tonight's hunt, and had an uncharacteristically goofy grin on his face for most of the afternoon.

When night finally fell, the hunters began painting their faces, in more original, more fiercesome designs than he usually saw. Jack especially seemed intent on covering every inch of his face with clay and pig's blood. Roger wouldn't usually bother with anything, but felt that tonight he should add some of the blood to his face at least. He walked over by Jack to get some, when the redhead grabbed his wrist.

"Not this."

It was then that he noticed Jack had left a patch under his left eye untouched. His grin could only be described as feral.

"By dawn, you and I will have his blood on our hands, on our face. It will be the only thing left of him."

Roger let a shiver of excitement run through him. He wasn't sure if he really believed in a God anymore, but at this moment, and later when he was adorning the boy in the blood of their best prey, he could almost see an angelic light surrounding him.

3. Blue October – Hate Me

"_There's a burning in my pride, and a nervous bleeding in my brain._

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?"_

"ROGER!"

Jack continued screaming the boy's name as he tore through jungle, ripping creepers and getting scratches from the branches in the process.

"Damn, where is he…"

He cursed more under his breath. If something had happened to him, it would be all his fault. He knew Roger cared for him more than a friend usually would, even before the island, but he never expected anything to really come from it. He knew that for all his cruelty, the boy was painfully shy when it came to such feelings, and he could just try to ignore it until it eventually went away.

But really, he had just been stringing the poor boy along, especially during this stay in hell. It was useful having such a loyal follower once he formed his own tribe, and he couldn't turn down the extra affection it was earning him. Then finally, as they slept together last night like always, there was a kiss..and shock..and screaming..and he could have sworn he saw a tear hidden in the dark of the cave.

Jack shook his head and cleared his mind, continuing on.

"Jack…"

4. Garbage – Queer

"_The queerest of the queer, inside your head._

_The blindest of the blind, the deadest of the dead."_

Kisses. Teeth. Moans. Growls. Scratches. Fluttering touches.

"Roger..it's all ours now.."

"That's right..I told you..no one escapes your power…"

"_Our power_..oh _god _Roger.."

"You're talking too much..just.."

"One of them's staring at us..starting to piss me off.."

"Let them stare..they can't do anything now..never again.."

He cut him off before he could reply with a rough kiss.

"Just.._fuck me_..I want that power over me.._now_.."

5. Bring Me the Horizon – Chelsea Smile

"_We all carry these things that no one else can see_

_They hold us down like anchors. They drown us out to sea._

_I've got a secret. It's on the tip of my tongue,_

_It's on the back of my lungs and I'm gonna keep it."_

"I really killed him, didn't I?"

Night had fallen after the victory over Ralph and what little support he had left, and Roger had ended up crawling into what was supposed to be Jack's personal cave. When things turned quiet and still, the emptiness that constantly ate away at him became unbearable, and this has turned into a normal routine for the pair.

Jack grinned at his companion. "You did. Now Ralph really has nothing, and soon enough we'll own this whole island, and all the hunters." He placed a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek and leaned back against the rock wall, smiling to himself. "Thank you, Roger. I knew I could count on you. Only you, huh?"

He was speechless, not really used to such displays of affection, especially towards him. He just thanked whatever God there was that the dark hid his bright red face and small smile. Whatever guilt had washed over him over the day's events were quickly replaced with feelings of pride and belonging.

6. Tegan & Sara – The Con

"_Encircle me, I need to be taken down_

_Well nobody likes to, but I really like to cry"_

"I'm not going to be a part of you or your rules anymore, Ralph! Who else is with me?" Jack announced suddenly in the middle of one of the daily arguments between the two. Without hesitation, Roger stood up and joined the red head's side, while the other boys still sat, looking unsure of themselves.

"No one else, then? Huh? Fine, you can keep your bloody rules!" Jack screamed, his voice slowly rising in pitch, as he ran off towards the jungle. Roger just sighed and followed suit, knowing already where the other boy planned to go.

Just like he thought, he found Jack slumped against the side of a cliff, where he'd been found brooding once in a while for the past week. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to scream, cry or start running again. Roger sat beside him so their shoulders were touching, and could feel Jack lean into him a little.

"Roger..am I really that bad? No one else wants me..I could give them so much! Why not!" Jack half whined, half sobbed. Instinctively, he ran his fingers through the bright red hair. He'd always comfort the boy, but really, he was ecstatic that, for now at least, it was just the two of them.

7. Florence + the Machine – Cosmic Love

"_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound,_

_But then it stopped and I was in the darkness, so darkness I became."_

"Kyrie, kyrie, kyrie eleison…"

Jack had a tendency to quietly sing to himself when the two hunters went wandering on their own. Midafternoon was always the hottest, so most days they retreated to the shadows of the dense trees.

Roger hated and loved the singing at the same time, and always found himself trying and failing to ignore it. One the one hand, Jack had the voice of an angel, and he didn't dare pass up a chance to listen, but on the other, the songs represented home. Home meant restrictions. Home meant not being this close to Jack every day. By the by time he'd pulled himself out of his thoughts, he'd realized that, though barely audible, he was singing along.

Jack glanced over at him, gave a small smirk, and began to sing higher. Roger tried to keep up with the steadily rising pitch, knowing he'd eventually lose, but not willing to back down. He soon found he proved himself right as his voice cracked at the highest note.

The redhead grinned triumphantly and bounded ahead down the path. Speaking over his shoulder, he advised, "You're playing all wrong, Rog. Don't match it, just be my harmony."

8. Tegan & Sara – Hell

"_I know you feel it too, it all seems so untrue_

_When you get up and over it and over them"_

"Hey, Roger."

"Hm?"

"Love you."

"I know. You remind me every night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Usually you're asleep.."

"I talk in my sleep?"

Roger just gave a curt nod.

"Do I..do I say anything else?"

"You..talk about Ralph often, too."

Jack's cheeks reddened and he coughed a little.

"You know it's you I care for though, right?" he stuttered.

"Mm..and I was starting to convince myself that I had nothing to worry about. Not well played, Jack."

9. I Blame Coco – Selfmachine

"_I'm not a human if you say I'm not. I'm not a human if my engine's locked._

_And this motor that you call my heart, is another machine that will stop."_

"Roger…"

"So why does he matter at all? You're talkative tonight, Jack. Talk to me."

"I guess.." he sighed, defeated, and mumbled, "Guess I'm just greedy."

Roger turned his head and stared intensely at the other boy, and in one quick move, straddled Jack's hips, pinning both wrists against his sides. His voice dropped an octave as he whispered in his ear.

"I could be your everything, Jack, if you'd let me. Your pet. Your slave. Your toy. Your right hand man. Lover. Best friend. Whatever you want."

"So…everything but a fight? A challenge?"

10. blink-182 – Stockholm Syndrome

"_Afraid of the dark, do you hear me whisper?_

_An empty heart replaced with paranoia."_

Roger gripped his wrists tighter, and Jack could feel his circulation cutting off before the dark boy suddenly let go, and silently stormed to the entrance of the cave.

"Wait a second, Roger!"

But he was already gone. Jack breathed a heavy sigh, staring at the open mouth of the cave. It was dark. The beast is out there. He knew Roger could handle himself fine, but he couldn't help but worry. Finally, he left the cave, to find Roger leaning against the rock wall just outside, sharpening a long stick.

"This is supposed to be your fight? Found you already."

"Beast might come, then you'd have your precious fight." Roger muttered, not bothering to look up.

Jack stared at him quizzically, before coming to a realization.

"You mean Ralph? Is he supposed to be the beast?"

"Perhaps. Seems to me to be the only real threat."

Jack blinked a couple times, then allowed himself a lazy smile as he remembered why he had returned the boy's feelings in the first place. While never dependent on another, he had a fierce loyalty that he knew he'd never find in anyone else. Yes, he probably should be frightened or even just creeped out, because despite his outwardly calm demeanor, Roger was quite serious right now, but he just found this possessiveness amusing and, dare he say, adorable.


End file.
